


I keep beliving

by thesongofdarkness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s09e23 Do You Believe in Miracles?, Mark of Cain, POV Sam Winchester, Season/Series 09, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:50:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3712039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesongofdarkness/pseuds/thesongofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for what happend before the episode, or just before things went straight to hell. It's just a lot of thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I keep beliving

I keep believing in you.  
I keep believing in us.  
I keep believing we will be saved.  
I keep believing we will find a way out.  
I keep believing we will find the answer.  
I keep believing we will change.   
I keep believing we will talk about this.  
I keep believing you'll explain.  
I keep believing you will trust me.  
I keep believing you will apologize.  
I keep believing we can fix this.  
I keep believing this can be fixed.  
I keep believing in a brighter future.  
I keep believing in the angels.  
I keep believing they’ll change.  
I keep believing they will be okay.  
I keep believing in redemption.  
I keep believing we will be fine.  
I keep believing we will find a different way.  
I keep believing things will get better.  
I keep believing we will be okay.  
I keep believing we will win.  
I keep believing we will make it.  
I keep believing we will stop this.  
I keep believing in miracles.


End file.
